Space Casino
Main Article: Events The most modern gambling parlor you could get into. Sure! It's from the future! Most serious men gamble at the casino where stars are not the limit for the stakes. Please, meet Smiley. The stranger who has nearlyhit by Prosper's car. He will get you into the most amazing Casino you have ever seen. Course of Treatment Prosper Bull: My personal therapist is ready to put Smiley back on his feet. The boy is vigorous and joyful but a little treatment won't do any harm. The therapist promises rapid memory return as soon as we start the treatment. Have you collected all the medicine? Please, hurry up! * Get 3 Syringe from Hippy Smiley * Get 3 Bandage from Hippy Smiley * Assemble the Course of Treatment Butler Alfred: Is everything ready for the treatment? Glad to hear it! As soon as Smiley starts remembering things, ask him if he has ever met Professor Bellows and where did the portal appear. Tournament Suit Martha the Maid: Smiley said that the portal leads to his time, right into the casino where an important tournament is about to take place. Smiley needs every detail of his suit - from bow to cuffs. Or he will fail face control. * Get 3 Cuffs from Hippy Smiley * Get 3 Bow-tie from Hippy Smiley * Assemble the Tournament Suit Martha the Maid: Now Smiley can return to his time even in time for the tournament he wanted to take part in. Champions Pack Butler Alfred: I want to get to the tournament to look for Professor Bellows there. I still think he was the one who created the portal to use the Space Casino. Smiley is ready to help us getting into it after the chip set is complete. * Get 3 Case from Hippy Smiley * Get 3 Pack of Cards from Hippy Smiley * Assemble the Champion's Pack Butler Alfred: Smiley looks like a champion in this suit already! Hope he will teach his rivals he's a legend. One Team Butler Alfred: We can get into the casino if Smiley introduces us as his team. I already ordered us business cards. Get them to be ready to hand it out to anyone who wishes to get to the galactic tournament. * Get 35 Pack of Business cards from Hippy Smiley Butler Alfred: These cards introduce us as Smiley's team members. And we are not pretending. We are a real team! Smiley may need our help because people who beat him are at the tournament, too. They are serious and dangerous people. Names Butler Alfred: * Get 35 Star Badges from Hippy Smiley at your neighbors' places Butler Alfred: If we put badges on - security will let us in. Smiley want to win his most important tournament. And I hope to find the Professor. Step to the Future Butler Alfred: Portal awaits us. Equip for the future and let's go to the galactic tournament. * Get 3 Star Smell from Hippy Smiley * Get 3 Shine of Comet from Hippy Smiley * Assemble the Team Style Butler Alfred: You did great. But more tasks lie ahead. We are going to the Space Casino! Failed Assassination Prosper Bull: Troubles follow Smiley's every step: the most dangerous dragon awaits him at the casino entrance. I'm nearly sure this trap is set by the same people who beat Smiley and threw him to our time in front of my car... We have to take care of the dragon! * Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Gamonicon. * Explore the Space Casino (see there for further tasks) Prosper Bull: I wonder how many more traps lie ahead... Reward: Champion's Reward It contains: * 150 , 100 * 10 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * 7 , 3 * 5 , 5 * 7 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 10 Random Charges * Trophy "Space Casino" * 10,000 * 10